1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to motor vehicle window visor attachments. More particularly, the invention concerns a device which can be removably affixed to a motor vehicle window visor and provide vehicle operator a place to store and log personalized information useful to operator and the geographic area where vehicle is most generally operated. The invention will also provide a pouch to keep important papers, a writing instrument, and advertising messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular phone use by business and the private sector is increasing rapidly. The cost of coupon and direct mail advertising is steadily increasing along with paper and printing expenses.
The prior art is replete with various types of automobile visor attachments. These prior art attachments typically include rather complex wallet-like or envelope devices having a number of pockets within which various articles can be placed. The devices are variously clipped, strapped, or otherwise removably connected to the visor. Generally, these devices are of a bulky make-up to use and typically are inordinately expensive to manufacture.
Examples of prior art visor attachments are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,929 (1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,018 (1995) issued to Eskandry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,924 (1994) issued to Gibson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,910 (1976) issued to Rogers. As will better be appreciated from the discussion which follows, the visor attachment of the present invention simply provides operators of said vehicles with helpful information regarding emergency phone numbers, personal phone numbers, personal health information, oil change mileage information, a map, an erasable dry note pad with writing instrument, and a pouch to store vehicle registration and insurance papers.
The present invention will provide a venue for businesses to inexpensively advertise their goods and services right inside said vehicles, for the life of vehicle without incurring ongoing advertising paper and printing costs.
The present invention is easily affixed to vehicle visors and can be manufactured inexpensively which will be discussed in detail in the description of the preferred embodiment.